


In Your Eyes I Am Complete

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee Shop, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, I don't know what time this is set, M/M, POV First Person, tiny bit cliche, you can make it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an angel who comes into the coffee shop I like to study at. Well, he looks like an angel. All blue eyes, messy black hair, full pink lips and an old trench coat he seems to never remove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Eyes I Am Complete

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song In Your Eyes by Peter Gabriel

There is an angel who comes into the coffee shop I like to study at. Well, he looks like an angel. All blue eyes, messy black hair, full pink lips and an old trench coat he seems to never remove. He’s quiet and awkward. I tried talking to him once as we were both waiting to order. His voice was deep and gravely. He didn't understand my classic music references. Just cocked his head to the side and squinted at me before telling me I reminded him of his friend. ‘He makes reference to things I don’t understand as well’, he said with a weight to his words, ‘and his eyes are the same colour as yours.’ Then he blushed and mumbled he was sorry and hurried away.  
He doesn't let anyone at his table except the waitress, glaring at everyone who comes near. He stares at nothing while drinking his coffee then gets up and leaves.

Tonight he came in late while I was still there, but with another man. This man was taller than my angel, with dark blonde hair, worn jacket, his eyes the same shade of green as mine. They were deep in conversation, staring into each other’s eyes with intensity, emerald on sapphire, never wavering. The tall one distractedly ordered them both a plain black coffee before sitting down at the angel’s usual seat. Together they made a picture any photographer would be happy to capture, a scene any writer would love to describe. The taller man would often smile, a light in his sad face that somehow seemed older than it should. My angel was more serious, solemn, but a small grin broke out when the other man leant back and laughed aloud until he was red in the face and the one other customer in the café was looking at the pair uncomfortably. Laughter subsided into small chuckles that also faded out as he stared into blue eyes with such fondness it made my heart leap. My angel ducked his head, bashful, with a light blush staining his cheeks. A hand reached across the table to brush against another. He looked up, and there was no surprise written across his face. As he turned his hand to link with the other, there was no hesitation in his movements. When Green Eyes removed the small distance between their lips there was no question. When they met in a chaste, innocent kiss there was no self-consciousness to get in the way. And when they parted, with smiling eyes, a whispered finally was heard.  
They left soon after, my blue eyed angel and his blonde stranger, no hurry to get anywhere, no worry on their shoulders. They left almost the same way they came, but this time they were hand in hand and the conversation was wordless.


End file.
